1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless communication, and more particularly to a femtocell and a parameter generating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In wireless communication systems, it is very important to allocate and manage frequency resources of base stations. Generally, a telecom operator distributes a large number of base stations and configures a set of communication parameters, such as a UTRA absolute radio frequency channel number (UARFCN) and a primary scrambling code (PSC), for each of the base stations according to the frequency resources allocated to the telecom operator.
A femtocell is a micro miniature and mobile base station for 3G and mobile broadband communication. A femtocell may be located at each home, which obviously generates a large number of femtocells, each requiring a unique set of communication parameters. Therefore, it is very important and difficult to distribute such a large number of femtocells.
However, interference of the communication parameters between a femtocell and neighboring femtocells and neighboring macrocells in a small scale around the femtocell cannot be quickly and practically estimated. In addition, the general configuration of the communication parameters to the base station cannot be employed for the femtocells. Therefore, a need exists for a femtocell that can overcome the limitations described.